


A Diamond on the Sea

by Lionenda



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, OC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27934222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lionenda/pseuds/Lionenda
Summary: The seas and oceans are agitated.People feel something coming.But what's happening ?(A One Piece ocs story)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	1. Start of the End

**Author's Note:**

> This is my One Piece story, where all my ocs' stories will play.

It's dark.

Why is it so dark ?

I only see darkness. Darkness is everywhere.

I turn right and left. Nothing.

Where am I ?

It's a strange feeling, being overwhelmed with shadows.  
It's weird, it aches, it stings. But it doesn't matter.

Because I know why I'm like that.  
The world decided to leave me in the darkness. She decided to leave me in the darkness. To leave me to crawl while they enjoy the light of this world. Those weaklings are like ants. And ants needs to be eliminated.

Annihilated.

That's why I'm going to rise.  
To show them true strength. I'm going to crush them, to make them bow in front of me. Because I am the strongest person alive, and I'm not going to be in the shadows again.

Just you wait...


	2. Chapter 2

Hands holding a piece of paper seemed to shake before a sigh echoed. The person holding the paper closed her blue eyes and stroked her brown hairs. The woman took a little time before re-opening her eyes and looked again at the wanted poster she recieved. A man, quite muscular, with black and white hair and a scarified face looking like he was staring at her, his golden eyes filled with fury.   
She shook her head and looked at the blue sky, murmuring :

-Oh Xenios... What's going on in your mind now ?

~

Meanwhile, on Whole Cake Island, a mink was scrolling through the Chateau, a paper in hand. She stopped when seeing two men not far away, reconizing Sir Daifuku, Minister of Poripori Island, and Sir Givre, one high Commander of the crew. Her eyes stayed a little on the blond man before she shook her head and got back on her track.  
Arriving where she needed to be, she knocked on the door and said :

-Sir Perospero, I've got news for you

-Nahla, enter then 

The guard entered the room, bowing at her boss and approaching him. The man smiled happily, like he was relaxed by her presence :

-So, what's going on ? 

-Look at that. She answered while giving him the paper. 

The blue haired man studied the wanted poster, reading closely before a smile crepted up on his face marked by wrinkles :

-My my, seems like a youngster won his place, perorin~

~

A red haired woman was reading the wanted poster while smoking when the gravelly voice of her captain shoot her out of her mind :

-OI Kalama ! Come on, we're waiting for you !

-Instead of screaming like a four year old, come see that Kidd

The red haired grumbled at her response but approached anyway. He stood against her back, winding his arms around the woman and took the paper she gave him. He seemed lost for a moment before understanding it was a wanted poster and he smiled widely :

-He seems quite fun, he already destroyed a base of the Marines !

-Good that it makes you laugh, but I don't feel like it with this guy

Kidd rolled his eyes before an idea came into his head. He put his hands on the woman's hips and pinned himself against her whole body before murmuring in her ear :

-Well, maybe I could make you feel something on the bed ? 

Kalama turned over to look at her captain who seemed to have hope before she blew her smoke right on his face. He jumped back, yelling curses towards his comrade, alerting some people of the crew who shook their head, seemingly used to this. The woman smiled a little before reaching down the take the paper that had fallen from her captain's hands :

-I really don't feel like it.. 

~

A knife got planted right on the face of the wanted poster, dark green eyes staring menacingly at the paper. The brown haired man brushed his hairs, while two men, one with long dark red hairs, and one with grey hairs and with eyes hidden by bandages, stayed silent in the other place of the room. The brunette then talked, giggling slightly :

-Xenios, Xenios, Xenios.... It seems like you're searching me by destroying those Marines ships... Aiden, Colin, our mission will soon start


	3. Blue Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mugiwaras meet a strange woman. Who might she be ?

Usopp was waiting near a small alley for the return of his nakamas. The Strawhat crew had accosted on a island the time to pick up some resources to go back to new adventures. And the sniper had been chosen to keep an eye on the Thousand Sunny. And as far as he agreed that their ship had to be monitored, he couldn't stop being bored, watching the villagers far away. 

He yawned then got surprised by sounds of wooden boxes falling and he looked around him, trying to find where the sound was coming from. He recognized a female huff and he turned to the alley, discovering a woman keeping herself up against a wall. One of her hand was on her stomach, he clothes stained of blood. Usopp had a small time of reflexion before running up to the woman, asking abruptly ; 

-H-Hey ! Is everything fine ? You seem pretty roughed up !

The stranger raised her head, her sharp blue eyes meeting his. She had a small smile, tense from the pain of her wound. She made an amused huff before shrugging ;

-Not really to be fair.. I.. Just have to treat my injury, nothing bad 

The sniper blinked fastly, arms outstretched in case the woman fell. She needed treatments, and he didn't knew if there was any doctors around here. He didn't even knew if she was strong or was a lady in distress. Then, he had an idea. He approached the woman, making sure to keep a safety distance and to do not startle her ;

-There's a doc in my crew, if you accept it, I can bring you to it and you could get healed 

He watched her reaction, seeing that she seemed perplex and suspicious for a small amount of time. That was quite normal after all, she was in a delicate situation, where she could fall in a trap. But she started to smile again, nodding a little : 

-As long as it doesn't annoy you, then it would be appreciated. Thank you 

Usopp immediatly smiled and helped her to walk, getting on the boat considering the tiredness of the stranger.   
Taking her to the doctor,s room, he waited again his comrads. Who, by seeing the blood, had sped up to go back. They seemed panicked until the sniper explained the situation, Chopper not hesitating at all to sprint to his cabin to heal the newcomer. It was after atleast two hours, that the door opened and the deer's voice reverberated ;

-Wait, be careful of your wounds !

Nami and Zoro were the first ones to look up, watching the stranger scrupulously. She was quite tall, her skin slighlty tanned and wearing a simple outfit mad of a light grey shirt with half long sleeved, shoulders uncovered, of a grey blue short and simple shoes. She appeared to be in her thirties, her face a bit round with her jaw a little defined and with big blue eyes. Her hair were dark borwn, seemingly well combed, the tips raising themselves in the air and a lock of hair being as blue as her eyes.   
She smiled at the doctor who followed her, asking her to rest ;

-No worries, I'm fine. If there was a problem, I'll tell you

Chopper didn't seemed convinced, and forced her to sit before Luffy jumped in front of the two with a big warm smile. He was intrigued by this strangr, and was then ready to ask all questions that popped up in his head ;

-Oi ! I am Luffy, Captain of the Strawhats crew ! Happy to see that you're fine ! What's your name ? 

-Luffy, be reasonable, she was just healed ! Said a blond man approaching, giving an hard glare at his captain before smiling at the woman. Please excuse the abruptness of my captain, we are happy to see that you are fine Miss 

The woman smiled, visibly amused by the two men. She shook her head, showing that it didn't annoy her and answering with a calm tone ;

-No problems, I should be the one excusing myself, I have to greatly thank you for offering me your help. I am indebted to you 

-Thanks Usopp, said the Captain, he's the one that brought you here ! 

-Well then, thanks again Usopp 

The man blushed and scratched his head, making it look like it was nothing by shaking his head. A woman with dark hair giggled at his reaction before the redhaired one approached the group, showing a more strict face ;

-Thanks are pretty, but we would like to know who you are 

-Oh, excuse my rudeness. I am Diamond, a simple pirate. Explained the woman. 

The crew shared a look, surely calmed down that this wasn't a marine or an enemy. Luffy had his eyes shining with happiness and asked with a voice full of curiosity ;

-A pirate ?! That's awesome ! Do you have your own crew ?!

-Sadly no, I'm a loner 

The captain puffed up his cheeks, without a doubt slightly disappointed of the answer. He would have loved to meet a new crew ! But he then shrugged, smiling like a child again while Chopper tilted his head, asking ;

-A loner ? Isn't that a little... Hard ? 

-Oh no no, it's not such of a dilemna. Plus, it makes me have a few ennemies 

-The who would want to shoot you ? Asked the black haired woman, lighlty confused. 

-Oh, an old acquaintance that didn't seem happy to see me again ! She surely must be waiting in the village. Answered Diamond with an amused tone, like she didn,'t found the situation serious. But I have to find someone anyway 

Silence fell on the group, thinking if they should let this Diamond go back in the village. After all, she was still injured and definitly couldn't defend herself if her enemy foudn her again. And they had to go back to their adventure. Only one choice was chosen.   
Luffy went back to the newcomer who waited patiently, observing the ship with curiosity ;

If you want, you can stay with us the time that you need to heal and we'll get you on an island !

Diamond seemed surprised, presumably shocked of the proposition. She surely wasn't used of the kindness of other people. She blinked before letting a smile on her face, nodding ;

-If it doesn't annoy you, it will be a pleasure

And with that answer, the crew went back on the see with a new friend. Everyone was curious of this mysterious person and tried to ask her questions during the day, but Chopper had forced them to let her rest, saying that she had time to answer later.   
Diamond was watching the waves, against one of the boat's edge. The night was slowly coming, the sun being eaten by the horizon. The woman was waiting to be called to eat, the cook, named Sanji, seemingly more than happy of her presence and asking her if she wanted to eat something in particular. Or if she had any allergy to something. She liked that crew, they were funny. She sighed and took a paper out of her pocket, unfolding it to catch the person on the wanted poster. She got lost in her thoughts before getting scared by Luffy's voice ;

-Oi Diamond, we're going to eat ! What are you watching ? 

-Oh just.. The letter of the person that I have to find ! I'm coming !

-Okay ! 

She looked at him walking back to his comrades and she took a last look at the poster, frowning. 

°I never thought about seeing you again Xenios, but you seem way too agitated... Before all of this, I have to find someone else°

~

In the meantime, on the island. A shadow had watched the ship disappear into the darkness and growled loudly. The feathers on his back ruffled before he made a screech and flew off, taking the opposite direction of the boat.


	4. Pirate King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mugiwaras discover who Diamond is searching for, and something more.

In only a few days living amongst the Mugiwaras, Diamond showed to be pretty useful in pirate life, not complaining to help with chores. And it seemed she knew quite well medicine, helping Chopper to tidy his remedies and sharing her knowledge. The doctor had been surprised the first time she proposed to help him in his cabin, but eagerly accepted. The brown haired woman also helped Sanji in the kitchen, not really to cook, but to prepare the table and giving his some company. 

This day was calm, the crew taking some well deserved rest under the sun, some drinking what the cook made them. Diamond, in her corner, was reading some paper. She seemed to focus on some parchments until Usopp called her, making her raise her head ; 

-Oi Diamond, you still haven't told us who you were searching for ! 

-Ah, yes indeed. I am searching for Buggy the Clown 

The crew became silent, Zoro and Nami sharing a glance. The two didn't have such a well memory of the clown, but Luffy suddenly laughed out loud and picked Diamond to make her sit with them. The woman made a sound of surprise and Sanji lectured him on his rudness, but his captain didn't listen, keeping his sparkling eyes on the brown haired woman :

-So you know Buggy then ? 

-Indeed, I know him since we were kids, and it's been a long time since I've seen his face 

Robin fell into her thoughts, lightly perplexed. Since they were kids ? So it would be a long time ago then, it was understandable that she wished to see her childhood friend. But, something ticked her, so she asked : 

-If you've met him as a child, you must have known Gol D. Roger 

-Yeah, I lived on his ship a little time 

In a matter of seconds, armageddon occured. Only Robin, Sanji and Zoro stayed calm, watching their nakamas ask a hundred of questions to Diamond who didn't know how to react. But Luffy wrapped her in his arms, raising her in the air :

-Oi, I'm the captain, I ask questions ! 

The rest of the crew murmured angrily, surely disappointed of this decision. But accepting to let Diamond breath with being shot by questions. Luffy then set her back on the ground, giggling and turning towards her : 

-How was he ? 

-Roger ? Oh, of what I remember, he was a charismatic man and knew how to show his strength. But he wasn't the most serious, he kinda looked like you Luffy actually. Said Diamond with a friendly smile, knowing it would please him to hear this. 

The captain had stars in his eyes upon hearing this, raising his arms in the air while laughing, the Mugiwaras rolling their eyes. The end of the day finished with a discussion about the Pirate King and his crew.


	5. Fire Bird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco sees someone close to him again and learn a little bit about the latest news

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry about the small chapter

Marco was looking at the villagers playing, having fun under the sun and sharing the good mood. The ex commander had decided to take a day to rest. After all, everything as going well lately. 

He sat on a downed branch, closing his eyes and enjoying the fresh air. Suddenly, he felt a presence not far away. Opening his eyes, he saw a figure approching him, a smile growing on his face immediatly after recognizing the newcomer.   
The long leg woman seemed to smile too, her reddish eyes sparkling with mischief. She out her long blond hair in a ponytail until she stopped in front on the blond man who said : 

-Good morning Amalthea 

-Hey brother. Long time no see, uh ? 

-Indeed, I doubted to see you again after your departure. You scared us 

-Sorry, I guess I needed some time alone. But I'm here now, and I came to give you some news of the world 

-Come here then ! 

Amalthea giggled, sitting down beside her brother. They didn't need long a long reunion, only eachother presences. It was good enough. Atleast, for them it was. The woman looked at the sky, starting to tell the latest news. Nothing extremely important, until her tone darkened : 

-However... There is that man, Xenios. He and his crew are starting to damage things where they go aroung the New World, and I doubt that he's here for good things. I noticed some of his crewmates, usually the same ones, stalking some other crews... It's worrying me 

Marco was looking at his sister, brows furrowed. Indeed, it wasn't a situation h could have seen coming. That man seemed to have prepared his plan, he surely shouldn't be taken lightly. The blond man sighed and turned to look at the sunny sky. And to say this day started so wll : 

-It's true that it's surely not nothing, but we do not have much more informations for now. Better not interfere 

-I'll keep an eye on him then. He has something... weird.. Answered Amalthea, nodding.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kalama worries a little too much. Or maybe not

Kalama took advantage of the fact that Kidd's crew was celebrating another victory to escape his her captain's room. Which was also her room.  
Their relationship could be described as weird, but the two were happy like this. The redhair and her captain fought a lot, but on the other end, they gave eachother love and serenity. Surprising coming from two violent and murderous pirates, let's say they just understood eachother.

Kalama made her way on the bed, laying down and watching the ceiling. She lost herself in her thoughts quite fastly, everything spinning in her head. A lot of things were happening lately, and that was worrying her. Ennemies were numerous and virulent, atleast, enough to destabilize the crew for some days. Although they were used to it, these attacks weren't normal. The red haired had noticed that someone especially was frequently coming back to attack ;  
A sort of harpy that was taking pleasure in destroying the ship's sail each time she saw the occasion. But everytime the crew could target her, she flew away in the clouds. It was very easily annoying. The red haired woman closed her eyes, hoping that her sister wasn't living this. Nevertheless, she was pulled from her thoughts when the room's door opened and that Kidd approached to fall on the bed beside her :

-I searched everywhere for you.. Mumbled the captain.

-Sorry, I needed some quiet time

Surprised by the low tone of his partner, Kidd stood up, eyes full of worry. Even if he never showed any emotions unless anger towards his crew, he was okay with Kalama seeing him more intimate. Plus, she was already putting up with him, he didn't want to put more pressure. He approached her, asking :

-Everything's fine ?

-Oh.. yeah, yeah... Worried for my sister ?

-Amalthea ?

Kidd remember very well the older sister of the red haired. That was a woman who, he must admit, was terrifying. The long leg had the reputation to be one of the most formidable Division Commander of Whitebeard's crew, having taking over the famous Thatch. Even without any devil fruit, she never let herself down, giving a hard time to Marine and to pirate ennemies as well.  
Even after the death of their captain, Amalthea was making sure to preserve her reputation of the "Moby Dick's Matriarch". She could defend herself, but Kidd could understand that Kalama was concerned for her sister :

-Mhm.. Those attacks.. This isn't some "random" Kidd, it's organized ! I also heard that other crews had the same treatment... It means that someone is planning something !

-Oi, oi, breathe ! Said Kidd while caressing on of her cheek. Where is my hard-bitten girl, uh ? This is not going to defeat us !

Kalama huffed, a small smile on her face. She shook her head and looked at her partner who was pouting :

-I do believe I have the right to worry Kidd

The captain rolled his eyes and embraced her, tightening his grip on her. That was is way of telling her to shut up and that everything would be alright. Kalama giggled and hugged him, closing her eyes while letting herself relax against the man.  
  
  
They stayed like this a few hours before some men started screaming outside. The two got up quickly and got out of the room, asking what was happening. Heat and Wire were trying to calm everyone as a shadow passed on the ship. Kalama furrowed her brows and looked at the sky, eye widening at seeing the gigantic white chinese dragon flying not so far away. He didn't seem to see them, as he calmly disappeared after a few minutes :  
  
-Okay... That was something ! Said Kidd, still in shock.   
  
Who was that ?


	7. The coldness of the Sea

Diamond was helping Chopper to order his medecine in his cabin. A good month had passed since her meeting with the Mugiwaras, and everything wouldn't go better. She liked being with the young ones, even if she liked her loneliness better. Living with people didn't only have bad sides, and she must admit that she indeed had some fun. Every person of this crew were so different, and yet, they were all getting along. The brunette wasn't used to it, as she usually heard fights and screaming amongst the other groups that she had shared time with.   
And that was even more different than the ambiance with her oldest acquiantance, Xenios. How much time had passed since she had seen him physically, and talked ? It seemed that time was faster that she could see it. And even if it looked like her old friend was making sure to never see her again, one day, they'll have to face eachother again. Even if none of them was happy about it. 

She raised her head when Chopper called for her, getting her out of her mind. The young deer was looking at her with a big smile, and she responded with a small one :

-I believe it's all done ! We can go see the others !

-Alright doc, it's indeed been a while since we've been there 

The doctor giggled and left his cabin first, followed by the woman who was happy to breath fresh air. She looked everywhere, and found the rest of the crew talking. A calm day again, it seemed.   
However, when she walked over to them, she felt the air become cold and couldn't stop a shiver running down her spine. She looked at the ocean, her instinct telling her to. The crew also shivered, and Luffy got up, kinda perplexed :

-It's cold, no ? 

-Over there ! Someone is walking on water ! Said Carrot. 

Everyone stared where pointed the mink, and were shocked to see that, indeed, a man was walking on the sea. Nami squinted her eyes, left surprised. Was someone there to talk to them ? A spy possibly ? Luffy was mesmerized, trying to see better :

-Oooooh, the water freezes under his feet ! Like that guy in the Marine !

Diamond, who wasn't that much interested, raised her head when she heard the description of the power. She walked over the captain, looking at the silhouette :  
A man, way taller than a normal human, was walking casually, frost appearing under his feet before disappearing. While he was tall, his figure seemed frail, but his long and thick blue grey hair made him more imposing and massive. It was the same thing with his outfit, who had dull and dark colors, was pale in comparison with the big fur wrapping his forearms. He had a greyish skin, bags under his eyes and a short beard. His eyes, while weakly expressive, were colored by a sparkling blue. His expression was enigmatic, almost fathomless. His attention wasn't on them, he seemed to have his mind somewhere else.  
During her inspection, Sanji approached, grumbling a question :

-Who's that ? Doesn't seem to be after our skin 

-Charlotte Givre 

The crew looked at Diamond who answered, surprised. The woman was startled by the sudden attention and cleared her throat, saying : 

-This man is one of Emperor Big Mom's son, Charlotte Give

-But we never saw him at Whole Cake ! Said Chopper, under pression. 

-Unlike his siblings, he is sent on missions out of the territory most of the time, usually with his twin sister. He is drowned under his brothers' and sisters' popularity, and yet, he is far from weak. His devil fruit, the Reiki Reiki no Mi, allows him to freeze everything he wants, along with his own body. While he hasn't made scandalous things, very little people, including myself, would want to fight against him

The mugiwaras listened closely each of her words, still stunned of her knowings. She seemed to be the human librery of this world, as she looked so confident of her words. And, after all, they couldn't prove that she was lying : 

-A charlotte then ? But what would he be doing here ? Murmured Nami, scratching her chin. 

-We'll ask him ! OIIIIIII. Screaming Luffy, waving his hands, trying to captivate the charlotte's attention, who was not far away from the ship at this point. 

Nami, Chopper, Carrot and Usopp screaming in terror, wanting to stay out of the man's attention. He was a charlotte after all ! He was maybe here to track and annihilate them !   
The latter turned his empty gaze over them, Zoro and Sanji being prepared to fight if he became dangeroux. However, the man said nothing, surely waiting the reason of such agitation towards him. Luffy made a big smile and said :

-You're a Charlotte, right ?! I hope it isn't Big Mom sending you to spy on us, but if that's the case, tell her I will kick her ass ! He started, the scaredy cat quatuor looking at him like he was losing his mind. 

The man looked at the captain for a few seconds, blinking once before turning away and resume his way with a sort of annoyed walk. He didn't answer, which made Luffy even more curious :

-Oi ! Also, how's Katakuri ?! As my wounds are better, I'm sure his are too !

The charlotte stopped in his tracks once again, almost like the question angered him. Nami and Brook were sure that he would attack them, thinking the man could suddenly wake up by a deeply hidden anger and would want to avenge his family, either for it's honor or love towards it. Nonetheless, when Givre turned back once again, locking his eyes with Diamond's, he said :

-Darkness is spying over the seas, Strawhat. It's operatives already have tracked crews and other major groups. You should keep watch, Future Pirate King, because predators always catch their prey, and scavengers benefits from the loot 

After his speech, the man started walking away, not talking again. Nobody stopped him, his message having left shivers all over the crew. Until Luffy's eyes started to glimmer and he looked at his comrades :

-DID YA HEAR ?! HE CALLED ME THE FUTURE PIRATE KING 

-THAT'S NOT THE MOST IMPORTANT LUFFY ! Screaming some people of the crew. 

Diamond was left stunned, looking at the charlotte disappearing slowly. Why would he look at her, directly, when he was talking ? She almost crushed the wood under her hands, looking at her feet as she was falling into her mind. °Would he be feeling the same premonition I felt since a few weeks ago ? And how much does he know ?°. She tried to see him again, but no, he had indeed left without a trace. She bit her lip, frowining. °All of this promises nothing good... I have to find him, and fast, before a disaster occurs°.


	8. Two Dragons

In another place on the sea, at the Land of Wano, everything was surprisingly calm. 

Throught one of Flower Capital's habitations' corridors, Kaido, leader of the Beast Pirates, had decided to go visit someone he cared for. During his trip from Onigashima, he had lingered on the neighbors villages of his island ; All these sad and in poor conditions villages, that brought him an unpleasant feeling. Even if it was his weapons factories that were the problems, he couldn't stop grumbling when the bitter smell got to him and made him go faster. 

Still walking, the creature let his thoughts take control. On one side, he told himself that the weak and poor people weren't important and that he shouldn't care for it. But deep inside these thoughts, he wanted to help those people, recreate this once strong and united nation. But destroying his factories ? Bad idea. Almost all his crew could be wrecked in a week at most, without it's weapons. And Orochi couldn't care less about the people.   
He stopped in front of a random balcony, and watched the people there. They were laughing and having fun. That was much different than other villages, and Kaido grunted when feeling remorse. He hated this. However, he was startled by loud footsteps sounds. Turning around, he discerned a man, almost as tall as him, walking towards him with a calm and friendly pace.   
That man, with an imposing corpulence, was wearing a dark grey shirt without sleeved that stopped at his chin. A blue poncho with waves symbols was falling on his forearms, letting his shoulders discovered and was kept under a sort of light gold belt. Dull cargo pants were hiding his legs, and his feet had big purple boots. His golden eyes with turquoise tints had a sentiment of malice in them, but without bad intentions. His jaw had a beard, and a long mustache. Horns gushed out of his temples, and had orange tissu around them at their base, along with diamond and moon symbols. His massive black hair were attached in a poneytail, and some streaks from the back of his head were white, like the tips. 

Kaido nodded when recognizing the young man, letting him come close without feeing annoyed and said : 

-Nobuyuki 

-Father. Answered Nobuyuki with a smile. Could we walk a little together ? 

The dragon nodded, accepting the request and started to walk beside him. A few silent seconds passed before the younger one started : 

-I doubted to see you at the Flower Capital today, after Orochi's announcment some days ago

Kaido huffed, looking away. Orochi had suddenly decided that his crew had to be prepared for attack. So the captain had to stay in his base to be sure that everything went well, and that annoyed him, as he hated having to stay at Onigashima like a dog in his kennel : 

-He can say what he wants, I am the captain and I decide of what my crew does 

-Orochi seems quite agitated lately...Murmured Nobuyuki, frowning. 

The father looked at his son a few seconds, not disagreeing with his words. The Shogun indeed seemed agitated, but for an unknown reason. He shrugged, answering with a tired tone :

-He was never really calm since I've known him, something must annoy him

-Surely... But father, even if you didn't have the order, it's not usual that you come to the Flower Capital. Were you searching for something ? 

-I came to see your mother, I haven't came by to pay her a visit since a long time. I'm worried 

Nobuyuki looked at his father with big eyes, rather surprised by his words. His mother was suffering from an unknown disease, and that made her stay in bed almost all the time. Her disease had gotten worse shortly after his birth, making it haunting the young man's mind, thinking he was the origin of her illness. His father was working hardly to find a cure to this illness, and took all his available tiime to be with his wife. Despite all these rumors saying Kaido was a cruel beast, he definitly had a strong attachment towards his spouse.   
He nodded, looking in front of him again : 

-It's true that mother has been feeling lonely lately

-How is she ? Asked Kaido. 

-Calmer than a few months ago, it's been three weeks since her last attack. She even got to walk around the palace before returning to her chambers

Kaido sighed of relief, letting a weak smile come on his face. All of this reassured him greatly, he was looking forward to see his loved one. He even thought of bringing her a present, before seeing that his son had stopped in front of a balcony. Joining him, he noticed that he was looking at a couple watching over their young children playing, laughing and carefree. Turning his eyes towards his child, the captain could see a dark feeling inside his eyes, that he would think of as sadness : 

-They are so happy... whispering the young one. 

-Excuse me ? 

-When I see them, with the people that live here, I only see smiles and hear only laughs. They have no problems, while the ones living in other villages dies of hunger and thirst, and laugh to face suffering... All of this because Orochi only thinks of his ass and glory... I wish he could disappear...

Kaido blinked a few times, listening to his son speaking with surprise. He could see how much he was clamping the wood under his hands, almost breaking it. The tone of his voice was hidding a violent rage, and his eyes were burning with a nameless anger. It wasn't often that he would see Nobuyuki angry, he who was naturally jocking and smiling. However, it was fast, as understanding his words, the young one turned to his father, seemingly afraid : 

-S-Sorry, I..I shouldn't speak bad of your ally, I 

-It's nothing 

-Uh ? 

The captain turned to look at the family, watching over them calmly. His son wasn't wrong, Orochi was someone extremely proud and arrogant, other people's suffering not really affecting him, as long as he had what he wanted. Even if they were allies, Kaido never really liked the Shogun and hearing his son insulting him didn't affect him in any way.   
He sighed and answered to Nobuyuki : 

-You always had a heart too big Nobuyuki 

The man seemed surprised on the spot before making an embarassed smile, scratching the back of his head. He laughed slightly, looking at the ground :

-Eh, I guess... It should be better if I was like Hiyuu..

Kaido looked at his son, not expecting to hear his daughter's name. Hiyuu, who was the elder sibling, always had been more serious and fighting than her younger brother. Since she was a child, she had proved her strength and bravery on the battlefield, compared to her brother who, him, was more interested in helping others and staying close to their mother. The captain was proud of his daughter, who was one of his high commander, but he couldn't overlook the younger one's capacities. He knew very well that Nobuyuki was far from being a weakling, he just wasn't showing his fur potential.   
He blinked, turning to his son and put his hand on his shoulder to get his attention :

-Your kindness changes nothing to your capacities. And one Hiyuu is enough 

Nobuyuki blinked fastly before he laughed at his father's comment, nodding to approve of his words. He couldn't deny that his sister could be a pain in the ass at some point :

-Indeed, I think I'll stay myself then 

-Good. This walk felt great, but I'm going to join your mother if this doesn't annoy you 

While saying that, Kaido caressed his son's head. The latter stayed still, in shock, not waiting for such an affectionate gesture, making him think of his youth. He opened his mouth and stuttered : 

-N-No, no problem. I.. Had to see Black Maria anyway 

-See you soon son, take care of yourself. I hope to see you soon enough 

The younger one watched his father walk away, staying still until the captain wasn't in his view anymore. He blinked and put his hand on his head, still a little in shock. It was surprising to see his father that gentle, and even his words about Hiyuu comforted him. Maybe he was good after all..  
On his side, Kaido took the way to the chambers of his wife. This discussion with his child had unconsciously calmed him, and he was sincere when hoping to see him soon. Their occupations kept them away from eachother, he was even seeing his daughter more. Well, that wasn't surprising, as she was in his crew and was a ship's leader, whilst Nobuyuki was staying in Wano as a representative of the people. He thought if his natural kindess came from his spouse, after all the time they were together. After some minutes walking, he finally arrived in front of the appartment's doors, and knocked on one of them. A feminined voice answered :

-Yes, enter 

Opening calmly the door, he looked up, his gaze diving into the tired one of a woman that seemed to brighten up when seeing him :

-Kaido, you're finally here 

He couldn't stop the smile on his face as he answered with a sweet voice :

-Sakihime


End file.
